


Severus, honey?

by JanS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanS/pseuds/JanS
Summary: She never calls him snookums...





	Severus, honey?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvusdraconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/gifts).



“Severus?”

 

“Hmmm?” he replied, carefully turning a page.She was back. Excellent. That meant she had delivered her hellspawn little brother to the Drs Granger and his reward for tolerating the hyper monster was fast approaching.

 

“Severus, honey?”

 

He froze.Hermione never...

 

“I’m in the bedroom, darling.”

 

She never, ever called him...

 

“Join me, sweetums?”

 

Severus winced and walked sedately... er rushed sedately... towards their bedroom.So much for his good behaviour award, his wife was upset with him.But why?He had only made a token protest when the little boy arrived, just for the form of the thing.If he hadn’t commented she might have thought him unwell.And the protest had won him the offer of “afters” which now appeared indefinitely postponed.It was a formulaic exchange that they reenacted every time they had babysat little Herman since the Drs Granger had returned to England and introduced the new baby to newly remembered former family.

 

The trail of discarded clothing leading to the bedroom confused him further.Mixed messages, my love.But perhaps there was now an outside chance that...

 

“How was the journey?”asked Severus.Hermione was sat on the end of their bed watching for him.

 

“It went swimmingly, snookums,” said Hermione, soto voce with eyes narrowed.“Tell me sweetheart, anything out the ordinary happen yesterday?”

 

She was tapping her wand against her thigh.The thigh swamped in his furry terry robe.Don’t gulp, don’t flinch Prince, met her gaze and grovel like a man.But what on earth was she on about?Best go with the generic failsafe.

 

“I don’t know how you put up with this old man somedays, love.But it does this old crotchety heart good to house you.”

 

Good, prince, good, now take her in your arms and rescue that cosy bathrobe, maybe you’ll even land an armful of naked witch on the way?

 

Her lip twitched.Her hand shook as she tapped her wand.

 

Good, very good Prince, press your advantage.Ah, that’s lovely, she’s melting into you, just a little bit more...

 

“Severus,” howled Hermione, lips twitching and laughter bursting from her as his fingers reached beneath the towelling robe and tickled her.

 

It was the work of moments before he had the robe of her and a lapful of naked wife.That she had been relieved of her wand too was not something he’d draw attention to yet.Severus buried his nose in her hair, and pulled back sharply.

 

“Hermione? You’re soaked!”

 

“And whose fault is that?” It was remarkable how small a turning circle took her from playful to pissed.

“What happened, wife?” 30% sensitive partner, 50% loving husband and 20% self interest seemed the appropriate tone. 

 

Hermione pulled the terry cloth around herself again, snuggling into him, her knee carelessly close to his sensitive parts.Careful Prince, this is getting out of hand.

 

“Yesterday, darling, you volunteered to read Herman a story before bed.”

 

“I bribed him with a couple of chapters of a classic, went to sleep like a lamb, takes after his sister where books are...”

 

“What did you read him, sweetheart?”

 

“3 chapters, I’m going soft of the monster, his love of books has him growing on me, not unlike a certain former Gryffindor big sister...”

 

Severus tried to bounce her a bit in his lap, and hug her enough to move that knee out of harms reach, but his wife squirmed back into place each time.

 

“Severus, in all seriousness, what possessed you to read the Wizard of Oz to my little brother? The little brother for whom Mum and Dad insisted we muggle proof our house before babysitting?The little brother who has been sneaking out of bed to listen to Mum and Dad because “nobody tells him the good stuff” and then heard them saying that I was a witch.The little brother who “accidentally” charmed a raincloud to follow me around, in the spirit of Oz inspired scientific curiosity.”

 

“It’s only wicked witches who melt in water, Hermione.”

 

“I think I should test whether wicked wizards are likewise affected, in the interests of science.”

 

She hopped off his lap, finally.Severus breathed deeply, feeling a bit safer from the “knee in the bollocks” he she had implied was coming his way. Seeing his naked wife dancing towards the bathroom and the water, Severus flew across the room, swept her up, and landed them both on the bed. 

 

“Before I melt away under your pursuit of science, perhaps you’d best share a bit more of your goodness and suck out my wickedness? Lest you end up married to a puddle?”

 

“Its not funny Severus,” whined Hermione, failing to keep a straight face.“Mum and Dad wouldn’t let me apparate from theirs, or cancel his charm, lest he find out about magic too soon and forget his roots.”

 

“No its not funny, wife.” said Severus, vanishing his own cloths and wrapping himself around her.“The little monster stitched me up like a pro. But you have a wicked wizard to warm you up, and I am celebrating.There’s no doubt now.”

 

Two years later, Severus smirked down at Hermione, reenacting his first victory dance, Herman’s owl had just arrived. One word on the parchment. 

 

“Slytherin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me ths afternoon when caught in the rain. I have been reading and delighting in corvusdraconis’s HG/SS fics, and so the idea popped up of that kind of HG/SS relationship, of a wet witch, melting in the rain and Severus catching the blame for doing the nice host thing of reading a classic storybook to a youngster.
> 
> It is a gift fic, a token of appreciation for the author whose works have brightened (and delightfully delayed) my mornings whenever the notification of a new posting pops up.


End file.
